The present invention relates to patient worn oxygen systems and in particular to a headband for managing oxygen lines worn by a patient.
Various physical conditions motivate or require an increased oxygen supply to a patient. In less severe cases, an oxygen mask is not required, and the increased oxygen is provided by a nasal cannula connected to oxygen tubes and worn in or near the entry to the nasal passages. Unfortunately, such tubes may cause discomfort and make sleeping difficult. Further, the tubes are often worn over the ears, along the sides of the face, and under the chin, and cause blisters, irritation, sores, etc.
Although when using known apparatus, the tubes may be initially positioned to provide an adequate oxygen supply and comfortable wearing, unfortunately, one or both tubes often move away from the nasal passages during sleep and result in an inadequate supply of oxygen. Such oxygen reduction may hinder a patient's recovery or even put their life at risk. Further, such oxygen leak over a period of time may result in an oxygen rich environment, especially in a small room. An oxygen rich environment creates a fire risk, and a patient requiring oxygen, and somewhat deprived of oxygen, would find it very difficult to deal with the potential fire.
Additionally, known patient worn oxygen systems are highly visible and often make a patient self conscious.